


You and I

by cortexiphans



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortexiphans/pseuds/cortexiphans
Summary: I love them so much, i just had to make this.
Relationships: Grace & Dani Ramos, Grace/Dani Ramos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	You and I

  



End file.
